I Love You Too
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Flirty moments, fun conversations, these things weren’t supposed to lead anywhere... :She found him, he found her: She was in much too deep to be brought back by reality...


I Love You, Too

The conversation had started off like any other random internet conversation does. He found her on a fun website or another. And she found him. Safety wasn't an issue, it never was with these sorts of things.

Flirty moments, fun conversations, these things weren't supposed to lead anywhere (except, perhaps, to therapy if you encounter the –_rare_– stalker).

But when you mix in close proximity and hints designed to tease and coax and torment the other with just enough knowledge that maybe, just maybe ­—if they cared enough, if they were smart enough, if they were lucky enough, if they were meant to be— they could figure out just who you are… well, things were bound to get messy from the very start.

When she had said;

_Pink is one of my favorite colors._

He was _sure _it had to be her. After all, only _she _would be smart enough to contact him in this under the radar way, away from the suspicious, judgmental eyes of others. Nearly everything about her was pink. Sweet, fun, and (though he had no foundation for the reasoning, he was sure) as delicious as cotton candy.

So, he had replied, heart beating more erratically than he would care to notice;

_One of my best friend's favorite colors is pink. In fact, you'd think it was the only color she knew._

She had to hold in the squeals. It had to be him. This guy had debonair, handsome, sweet, caring, kindness, intelligence just _oozing _out of him. And who did he hang out with all the time? The _pink _girl. This was all going according to plan. It was working beyond her wildest dreams.

So, smiling happily she replied;

_Anyone I would know?_

He chuckled, only she would play these games with him, these innocent yet fun and endearing games. He could hear her voice saying each of these words, whispering them into his ear… yes, it was all coming together now.

And really, fate just had to throw him a bone eventually. Right?

_I would hope so._

She scrunched up her nose, she wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he was always quite the cryptic. Well, she could be cryptic too.

_How will I know if you don't tell me?_

That was it, the innocence (it was really the only word to describe her, she was innocence and perfection and sweetness and kindness in human form, he wasn't being redundant) shining off her words, it just _had _to be her.

_Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart girl._

He had called her smart! Could he _be _more perfect? After all, anyone who showered her with compliments couldn't be _all_ bad.

Especially if it was _him_. A compliment from him was like… a _drug_ (she wasn't really sure what kind of drug could give a high this well, high… she felt like she was at the top of Mount Everest and then a good couple more feet up, like she was on a cloud… cloud nine…)

_I am. No one else seems to get that though._

If she wasn't the smartest girl he knew, he'd eat his own tongue.

_Maybe you should speak up some more. I'm sure you have great ideas in there, you've just got to let them be heard._

Oh god, was he a sweetheart or what? She must be having a coronary.

_I do speak up!_

He rolled his eyes, she _so_ was not outspoken.

_Uh-huh. Around who?_

She felt herself blushing in the safety of her own room. How did he know her this well? Who even knew he'd been paying attention?

_My friends._

That was it, this _had _to be her. She was smart, caring, wonderful, funny and all around perfect around her friends. But anyone else? She froze up.

_When will you realize everyone is your friend?_

Her eyes widened, she would have never...

_When they are. You're just trying to butter me up._

He chuckled.

_I'm sure you'd taste just delicious coated in butter._

This is how she'd always imagined he'd be. No boundaries, nothing to stop him. Who he was deep inside. It was like her fairytale come true.

_Who says you'd get a taste?_

He laughed, _this _right here was his dream girl. He'd known it all along, but this, _this _was simply proof. He always knew if they'd been given the chance that they'd be perfect.

_You?_

She blushed again, oh, she could see the words coming out of his plump lips just as he…

She shook her head, reprimanding herself. She was getting ahead of herself now. Plus, she didn't want to leave him waiting for too long.

_Hm. Maybe._

She was _such_ a tease.

_A-ha! You're resolve is thinning!_

She checked over her shoulder, making sure no one could see what she was doing. She was in much too deep to be brought back by reality.

_Who said I had any resolve to begin with?_

Oh, to flirt with her like this… a dream come true.

_I sure didn't._

She hunched over her keyboard, imagining him doing the same, trying to get as close as the confines of a computer and all of its secrecies would allow them, trying to get as close to _him_ as possible.

_Who said _you_ had any resolve? You can't help yourself when it comes to me. You never could. _

For a minute, he felt ashamed. But then, this, _this, _was different. This was the two of them, in a world just for them, away from prying eyes. And she was right. And he was right. And _they _were _right_. So he was not going to bother to deny it a moment longer.

_No, I couldn't._

She nearly screamed with pure happiness. Alright, she did scream. Not too loudly though, that could ruin everything.

_You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that._

He smiled, and he doubted he would stop saying it for the rest of his life if she let him.

_You don't know how happy I am to say it, I mean, type it._

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was just like out of the romance books (the ones she liked to secretly read behind her astronomy textbook when she didn't think anyone was looking, because no matter what other people might think, she has always been a romantic, and always will be.) How _lucky_ could you get?

_You're happier that I'm not throwing this back in your face._

She knew him so well. It was like they were made for each other.

_Perhaps._

Bliss was only a few moments away, a few megabytes, maybe even a few feet…

_Perhaps? I never knew you to be such the… the…_

She was at a loss of words? Oh, he should be videotaping this moment, documenting it somehow.

_Vocabularist?_

She laughed. She never knew he could be this _light-hearted._ Perhaps, all along, that was all she needed. A little joy in her life. God knows his love brought her all the joy in the world. After years of pining, he was beyond her wildest imagination.

_Yes. That was exactly what I was thinking, not any word that might actually be, you know, a word._

He replied quickly.

_That was not what you were thinking._

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_Now you can read my mind?  
_

He smiled at her words. Everything about her just made him _smile_.

_No, but I know you were thinking about me. Just like I was thinking about you._

If she blushed once more, she was sure her face would be permanently red. And if she smiled any larger, it would be something to make the world record books. And if she was any happier, they'd have her hospitalized for sure.

_Stop it._

He laughed.

_And start what?_

She paused for a moment.

_Questions. I want to know about you. The real you. Things you've never told anyone else._

He paused too… what to say, what to say?

His lips twitched up at the corner before he began pounding the keys, making the words appear, sending them off with love and hope and wonder and love and love and love…

_I've always had a weakness for pink._

She raised her eyebrows. Did that mean what she thought it- no, he couldn't mean…

_Is this the part where I'm supposed to tell you my weakness?_

He laughed, this was so _her._

_Yes._

She scrunched up her nose, what could she say to give him a hint, a hint she knew who he was?

_I've always had a weakness for heroes._

How perfectly did _that _fit?

_Have you really?_

She rolled her eyes.

_Don't try to avoid your turn now, mister._

She was always too smart for those kinds of things. She was always too smart for _him_.

_Well… I don't know… there's nothing too noteworthy about me…_

She hated how he was so down on himself. If he wasn't the most noteworthy guy she knew, she'd eat her own tongue.

_Nonsense! _

He felt a smile creeping onto his face.

_It might help if you asked some questions._

She blinked.

_Oh, well, alright then._

He waited several moments.

_See, not so easy is it?_

She scowled. She hoped he could detect _that_ through the computer.

_Shut-up. Give me a moment to think._

He smiled (he seemed to be doing that more and more as the time he spent with her increased… he hoped his time with her would never end. He hoped she wouldn't ever let it end.)

_Only a moment?_

She paused for a moment, her fingers hovering about the keyboard, perhaps he might think she was searching for compliments, but that was a risk she was willing to take. She wanted to know everything about him.

_What do you love most?_

The answer was simple and easy.

_You._

She smiled, her fingers itching to type back;

_I love you too. _

His fingers itching to type back;

_I love you more._

---

I always hate to keep readers in suspense, so if you really want to know who I was planning this pairing as (there was an entire plan, believe it or not), review and I'll reply- letting you know my original idea.


End file.
